1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to network-based informational storage and management systems and more particularly to a computer program and method for managing client task information across a network.
2. Discussion of the Background
The storage and management of documents and information in business presents a large challenge as the amount of information and number of people needing access to the data grows. However, in the current technology era, advances in digital information technology have reduced the burden of paper managed information.
Information technology has an infinite number of solutions and setups tailored to different types of businesses requiring varied data organization. The embodied invention presents an information management solution with a hierarchical design available to multiple users across a network. While this design may be applicable to various businesses, its initial purpose was to simplify the task information management for banking applications. Banks needed a solution for front-line account managers to allow them to perform their daily tasks while cutting down on redundancy and error. The designed solution allows banking account managers with the ability to organize their digital data by clients and further by promotions, while providing a set of customizable tools. The solution also allows account managers to track the setup of their promotions through online checklists. The present invention is particularly advantageous in a bank where a group of account managers support common clients where shared access to client data is needed.